


What Humans Say About Kissing

by Snowfilly1



Series: Valentine's Oneshots 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Earthquakes, First Kiss, Healing, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Valentines 2020 (Good Omens), Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: Crawly made a habit of looking for strange things on earth, but he thought an angel healing a demon might go straight to the top of that list. ‘You healed me?’Aziraphale rescues his demon for the first time. Sometimes, a human gesture works just as well on ethereal beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Valentine's Oneshots 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631470
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	What Humans Say About Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Kiss' prompt
> 
> Some mentions of broken bones and other injuries, mentions of pain but nothing graphic.

The first time Aziraphale kissed him, he wasn’t even Crowley. He was Crawly; a disgusting, worthless thing cast out by the One he loved, and cast out again by his new comrades. They’d taken his name and his stars and everything about himself that he didn’t hate, and told him to get upstairs and cause trouble.

He couldn’t remember a date to it, only that it was long before the Ark. He’d met the angel maybe 7 or 8 times, not enough to call him a friend but enough to recognise the way his heart beat faster when they were together.

Couldn’t remember the place either, only the piecing heat of the sun which had gotten to be too much for even his snake form, and the black scribbles of things far away that weren’t there. Turned out snake eyes saw mirages a bit differently to humans.

What he did remember was before – the lack of attention to what was happening nearby, to what was going to happen, only vaguely aware that the air and earth felt strange around him. So what? He kept finding new things, weird things, every day. He’d been keeping a list of them all in case the angel thought any of it was interesting.

And then there’d been a noise, so Hellish that he’d glanced around for Lucifer, for whoever was coming to Earth, because he could see the ground ripping and tearing itself apart in front of his eyes, and then it dropped away from underneath him and people were screaming, the ground was screaming and he raised a hand to snap himself out the way, and he was screaming…

He woke up screaming.

A hand pushed against his face, and the coolness of that was probably the only thing across his body that didn’t hurt.

‘You’re safe, Crawly, it’s alright.’

The noise died in his throat. ‘Aziraphale?’

‘Yes. I think that’s what they’re calling an earthquake. You…something hit you.’

Oh. That probably explained why he felt like he’d Fallen all over again. He blinked, tried to look around but could only see the angel crouching next to him. He was inside somewhere though, which -‘Did you miracle me somewhere?’

‘I’m sorry!’ Aziraphale was fidgeting. ‘You were hurt so badly, and I wasn’t sure what to do, or how to help, so I brought you back here and healed what I could and then you fell asleep so…’

Crawly made a habit of looking for strange things on earth, but he thought an angel healing a demon might go straight to the top of that list. ‘You healed me?’

‘Only a bit. Your poor wings, I thought you’d, I couldn’t leave you like that, Crawly!’

He flexed his wings, the first movement agonising, the next few getting easier. He’d been asleep or passed out or whatever and an angel had had hold of his wings. Had fixed them perfectly, going by everything he could feel. It was just muscles and bruises screaming.

‘Umm. Thank you?’ The words came out sounding like a prayer, and Aziraphale’s smile in return…well, he was a demon. Blasphemy should be easy game for him. Aziraphale’s smile was godlike in its warmth.

‘You’re welcome, my dear. Drink?’

Aziraphale made him tea and they sat in what turned out to be Aziraphale’s cot, and talk as they’ve never done before. This time, Crawly felt safe. Completely and utterly safe.

Aziraphale helped him up a bit later, bore some of his weight for the first few strides and wrapped an arm around his waist. Didn’t say anything when his first response to trying to move was a hiss; snake like, hated and uncontrollable.

‘Just walk with me a bit. You’ll feel better.’

He tried. He really tried. The miracles have only washed away the breaks – he thought there was more Aziraphale wasn’t telling him about the injuries, surely he shouldn’t feel this sore from only fixed broken bones? – and he hurt.

‘Just over to that other chair,’ Aziraphale suggested and helps him along. He was swaying by the time they got there, and Aziraphale helped him down onto the couch. It was wide enough that Aziraphale sat alongside him. ‘We’ll keep doing that, a few times a day. It won’t hurt so much next time, promise.’

Next time? A few days? How badly was he injured? He couldn’t focus enough to think. Instead, he let his body relax and his eyes drift shut. They were heavy. Shouldn’t be that heavy.

He could sleep swirling around him.

‘Sleep well, my dear.’

He didn’t even have his eyes open when Aziraphale kissed him for the first time. Lips pressed gently against his forehead, and a hand touched his hair. There was a spark of grace in those gestures.

‘Angel? What you doing?’ His voice slurred with weariness.

‘Oh!’ A faint embarrassed laugh. ‘Humans. Humans say that kissing someone who is injured makes them feel better. I just thought – did you not like it?’

He concentrated for a moment and felt the warmth of those lips on his skin. Thought he could draw where they’d touched, a chosen tattoo to match the brand they’d forced on him. ‘Liked it a lot,’ he admitted.

Aziraphale kissed him like that every night he stayed there; an angel blessing the demon he was caring for.

Aziraphale tells anyone who’ll listen that their first proper kiss was at the Ritz, after dinner. After their toast to the World. Crowley knows different. 


End file.
